This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the photographic measurement of dental models, and more particularly to a method and means for making an accurate photographic record of three-dimensional models of dental arch profiles free of substantial magnification errors.
A dental model is a cast, commonly made of gypsum, in the form of a facsimile of the dentition and/or dental arch in the mouth. The dental model is used for the study of dentition anomalies for the correction of defects of arch shape by extraction, and/or the mechanical correction of the teeth by braces or the like. It is also useful as a form for the production of such appliances, and for retaining information of any changes in the patient's dentition and/or dental arch which may take place over a considerable period of time.
The indexing and storage of these bulky and fragile models for long periods of time presents considerable difficulty, and additionally poses the real possibility of loss or irreparable damage. Thus, large numbers of dental models fill most of the available storage space in dental clinics or offices. Moreover, poor indexing and storage of the models often causes a considerable waste of professional man-hours searching for an elusive model which, if found, may well be damaged.
It is, accordingly, among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved technique, and an apparatus useful therein, for readily and accurately recording information respecting the configuration of a patient's dentition and/or dental arch, which technique is not subject to the various inconveniences and disadvantages inherent in the use of conventional three-dimensional dental models. The photographic recording procedure and apparatus described hereinafter provides just such an improved information storage and retrieval system.